The invention generally relates to the field of technology involving diabetic sets which comprise a pressure resistant housing for containing at least one insulin bottle, a syringe and, optionally, a plurality of alcohol cloths or similar accessories.
The invention specifically relates to an improved diabetic set which provides the advantage of permitting the diabetic patient to carry the set on his person at all times and without excessive space requirements, with the set providing all necessary provisions for administering one or more insulin injections. The invention provides diabetic patients with complete freedom and independence while traveling since necessary insulin injections can be immediately administered by the patient to himself whenever the need arises and wherever the patient might be at the time, such as in a restaurant or other public facility.
Heretofore diabetic sets generally consist of a case provided with a top wall in the form of a hinged lid that is swiveled open to provide access to syringes, insulin bottles and other accessories disposed within the case. In order to administer an injection with such a device, the user must first remove the insulin bottle and the syringe from the case and place same on a support surface. Since the administration of insulin injections outside of the home frequently occurs in public restrooms or similar locations, this procedure is obviously difficult to accommodate since such environments normally lack suitable support surfaces for holding the diabetic set components, but also are characterized by unhygienic conditions. Thus, by their very nature, known diabetic sets are inconvenient and can only be used under limited circumstances.